


This Isn't How I Wanted To Meet You

by demotivated_med_student



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU - College, Alternate Universe - College/University, I will update tags as I upload more chapters, M/M, Smut, daisuga - Freeform, smut in the first chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:27:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demotivated_med_student/pseuds/demotivated_med_student
Summary: If you ask Daichi’s friends to describe him with one word, you’d often get one word: a romantic. He often imagines how he’ll meet the love of his life, and oftentimes, it’s so cliche or cheesy, like they bump each other and they drop their stuff and their hands just touch and there’s an instant connection. He’s a good, modest, and genuine person. On the other hand, if you ask Sugawara’s friends what type of person he is, you’d get: unexpected. Sugawara is kind, friendly, and caring. He’s quite popular due to his approachable personality and soft, cute looks. Little do people know how wild Sugawara can get when he wants to be.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 13





	This Isn't How I Wanted To Meet You

**Author's Note:**

> UGHHHHHH MED SCHOOL IS KILLING ME I COULD JUST DIE lol anyways, I've taken so long trying to conceptualize this story and this is my first time trying to write a story with probably around 5 or more chapters lol This is also the first time I've written an AU fanfic. This story will be part of a collection where Akaashi, Sugawara, and Oikawa while Daichi, Bokuto, and Iwaizumi are friends in an alternate universe and how I imagine they'd fall for each other lol I've made a very short story of each couple but DaiSuga was the most solid one so I'll be writing it first. Also, the title isn't final yet lol I just couldn't come up with a good one so pls do suggest hehe

“Bokuto, can we not go, please?” Daichi protests, refusing to go the gay club his friend has been dying to go to. It’s not like Daichi didn’t like going to clubs or bars, in fact, he enjoyed going but was terribly traumatized by the last gay club they went to, where old men would not leave him alone. “Bro, just get dressed already, if we go too late, we won’t be able to get a table. Not that I mind anyway, I’ll be at the dance floor and maybe get lucky tonight.” Bokuto says, wiggling his eyebrows up and down and practicing his moves in Daichi’s apartment. Daichi still refuses to get dressed, his face scrunched up in worry, turning to Iwaizumi asking for help. “I swear this club is different from the last. There won’t be old men hitting on you. Maybe, you’ll even meet your special someone there.” Bokuto explains in hopes to convince Daichi. “That’s not where I want to meet him! Iwaizumi, help me out here, please. I really don’t want to go.” Daichi cries out at Iwaizumi, begging him to discourage Bokuto. Iwaizumi sighs and closes his eyes, trying to come to a decision, “Daichi, if we don’t go now, Bokuto will keep insisting we go. Might as well get this over with.” Daichi palms his forehead, Iwaizumi was right, if more time passes, Bokuto will get more and more insistent and annoying about going. “Fine.” Daichi gives in and heads to his bedroom to get changed. He wears the same outfit he always wears, a long sleeve white button down shirt that accentuates his chest and khaki trousers. “Bro, can’t you change your clothes? You always wear the same outfit every time.” Bokuto whines, eyeing Daichi’s outfit. “Or at least, wear it different each time. Give your body a little more respect.” Bokuto adds as he undoes the first three buttons of Daichi’s top. Daichi lets him because he doesn’t want Bokuto relentlessly trying to undo his buttons through the night. They grab their trench coats and head out.

  
  


They arrive at the club early enough to get a good size table at a good location. Daichi looks around and sees that the place is filled with people around his age, the music was loud, and lights were flickering. They order a bottle of vodka, a can of sprite each to act as chasers, and side dishes and they down a few shots to get into the mood. The place was slowly getting packed, there were people dancing and dry-humping each other. Daichi’s eyes move around till it stops on one person. He was beautiful, to say the least. He had silver hair, a mole near his left eye. He was laughing and talking with his friends and Daichi’s eyes wouldn’t leave the man. Daichi realizes he’s been staring and turns his gaze away but he just can’t keep his eyes away, throwing glances at the guy from the other table. “Yo! Got your eyes on someone?” Bokuto teases Daichi after seeing how restless his eyes were. “Who’s he looking at?” Iwaizumi asks Bokuto as he munches on the side dishes they have. “I don’t know who but he’s at that table. Let’s bet! We have to guess who Daichi keeps looking at, the one who loses takes three shots, no chasers.” Bokuto answers, motioning at a nearby table. “Deal.” Iwaizumi says as they both start checking out the people at the other table. Daichi just sits there, letting his friends do what they want, he’s not the one who needs to take three shots anyway. “Hmmmm, I think it’s the guy with the silver hair. Don’t you guys recognize the brunette, though? He’s the guy on the cover of the school brochure. Definitely, Hajime’s type, hahahahahaha! Also, the black hair guy’s pretty fucking cute.” Bokuto starts slurring his words, the alcohol definitely taking effect. “We’re talking about Daichi here, asshole. Same, though, the guy with silver hair. And lay off the alcohol, you’ll get drunk before you get some ass.” Iwaizumi responds to the teasing. “You didn’t deny that he was your type, dickhead.” Bokuto shots back, sticking out his tongue and crossing his eyes at Iwaizumi. “You guys know me so well, hahaha! It’s good you guys both guessed it right. I don’t think I can take care of both of you.” Daichi says, breaking off the bickering between the two. “You have to get a penalty then.” Iwaizumi says mischievously, raising an eyebrow and smirking at Daichi. Bokuto and Iwaizumi then huddle together to think of a penalty despite Daichi protesting in the background. “I’m not taking three shots!” Daichi exclaims after the two have finished talking. “Don’t worry. The penalty has no alcohol.” Iwaizumi responds with a malicious tone and smile. “Get the guy’s number, or IG account, snapchat, or whatever.” Diachi’s eyes widen and his jaw falls at his friends’ cruelty. Daichi did want a way to be able to talk to the unnamed silver-haired boy but he wasn’t expecting it to be this way. “Three shots might help you.” Iwaizumi teases Daichi, pushing up the shocked boy’s jaw to close his mouth. Daichi knows how persistent his friends can get, if he declines it, they’ll keep pushing or they might give him an even worse penalty. He takes three shots of liquid courage which gained some cheers from his friends and heads to the other table.

\------

Sugawara runs down the stairs of his apartment to meet his friends, Akaashi and Oikawa. “Ugh. We haven’t gotten drunk in so long.” Oikawa says as they walk towards the club they frequent. “Any goals for tonight?” Sugawara asks his friends, having his arms hooked around theirs. “Get drunk!” Oikawa exclaims while holding his fist in the air. “Take care of you two when you get wasted.” Akaashi plainly responds, which gains some awww’s from the two. They sat at their usual table and order the mixed drinks they usually get, some side dishes, and a bucket of beer. “Trying to get some dick tonight, Suga?” Oikawa asks as he sips on his drink. “I don’t know, maybe. If I see a guy I like.” Sugawara responds while looking around the club. He notices a guy staring at him and alerts his friends about it, who in turn, take sneaky glances at the guy. “Hmmmm, a solid chest, good arms, definitely Suga’s type!” Oikawa says while poking at Sugawara’s side in an attempt to tease. “Sugawara, aren’t you worried about what people would think when they finally know how wild your sex life is?” Akaashi asks, gliding his finger around the rim of his cup. “Not really. Sure, I’d get a few weird looks and mouths gaped when they find out but what’s wrong with having a good sex life?” Sugawara answers, puckering his lips out with sass. “Guys, they’ve been throwing glances at us...” Akaashi says, feeling quite uncomfortable from the looks they’ve been given. “Well, Mr. Brochure is here. They might be in disbelief that he’s interested in men, too.” Sugawara responds calmly. Oikawa’s popularity shot up when the new brochure to promote their university was released. His good looks both appealed to men and women and whenever they came here, a lot of people would hit on him, despite Oikawa’s flirty manners, he’s pretty innocent when it came to love. “Anyone your type at their table?” Sugawara asks, turning their attention towards the three other guys. “I like the guy black haired guy.” Oikawa answers, pressing his index finger on his chin and faintly smiling. “Must I choose? I’m not really interested in relationships.” Akaashi follows up plainly. “Yes!” Sugawara and Oikawa demand in unison. “It’s not like we’re asking you to talk to him, anyway.” Sugawara says feeding Akaashi some fries they ordered. “Well, if I must choose, the guy with the spiky hair with white tips.” Akaashi responds in a mumbling manner since his mouth was occupied with fries. “Nice! This is why we’re friends, our taste in men don’t overlap. Haha!” Sugawara says while raising his cup, calling for a drink cheering.

While they move on to other topics, ignoring the boys from the other table. They were interrupted by a man standing awkwardly beside their table, obviously nervous from the way his chest rose when he inhaled. They all stared at the man, waiting for him to talk, but his eyes were glued to Sugawara. “Uhm, hi, I’m Daichi Sawamura.” The awkward man introduces himself, holding his hand out for a handshake. “Hi, Sawamura. I’m Toru Oikawa, how can we help you?” Oikawa shakes the boy’s hand while smiling brightly at him. “Ah, yes, thank you, nice to meet you. Can I get your number or your social handles?” Daichi says turning his attention and body towards Sugawara. Sugawara smirks as a response and takes a short sip of his drink. “What’s in it for me?” Sugawara follows up and looks at Daichi with flirtatious eyes, trying to tease the awkward boy. Daichi knew what Sugawara’s glances meant, he’s had his fair share of flirting and dating to understand. It honestly made Daichi hope that Sugawara would be interested in him too. Not knowing how to respond, Daichi looks at his friends with eyes saying ‘please’ but his friends only made hand signals that said ‘don’t come back here if you don’t get it’ and he turns away. Oikawa sees the interaction and inquires, “This is a dare, isn’t it?” Daichi nods, pasting an awkward smile and scratching the back of his head. “But I am genuinely interested in you, though!” Daichi declares, straightening his body, almost like a soldier. “Kiss me, then maybe I’ll give it.” Sugawara says casually, almost as if kisses were candy that can easily be given away. Daichi gulps, he’s had make out sessions before but never with a stranger. Daichi stands there assessing the consequences, if he rejects the offer, he might hurt Sugawara’s feelings and at the same time he may never get the number. If he returns empty-handed, his friends will definitely give him a more difficult dare. He breathes out and holds Sugawara’s chin and lands a soft kiss on his lips and pulls away. Sugawara stands and brings their lips together again, but this time it was rougher, deeper, and lustful. Daichi was surprised, tensing up and his hands awkwardly hanging in the air. The kiss was magnetic, though, Daichi wanted more and he eased into the kiss, he places his hand on Sugawara’s lower back pulling him in closer. 

Daichi’s mind was going wild, never in his life did he expect this to ever happen, making out with a total stranger in a club. Sugawara breaks the kiss and whispers into Daichi’s ear, “Sleep with me.” Daichi blushed at such a direct remark, this was not how he perceived Sugawara to be like but the kiss made him want more. Daichi wanted to touch the alluring man, explore every part of his body, taste him. Daichi was overwhelmed with so many emotions, he was so lustful but at the same time quite disappointed in himself. He was such a romantic, it felt kind of sad for him to make love to someone without the love. He really didn’t know what to do but Sugawara was doing things to him. Sugawara had his arms around the confused man’s nape, pressing their hips together, feeling each other’s growing bulge all the while seductively connecting eyes with Daichi. Daichi gulped, bites his lips, then lets out a small groan.  _ So this is what it feels like to be seduced _ , Daichi thought. He nods and follows up with a verbal affirmation, “Ok. Let me just grab my wallet from our table,” and he walks away frantically. Sugawara’s friends weren’t really surprised with what they witnessed, it happened often enough that they got used to it, they didn’t really pay them any attention.

Upon returning to his table, his friends’ mouths were gaped from shock, for all the years they’ve known Daichi, this was so unexpected. Daichi was always cautious when it came to love, taking conscious and calculated steps to get to know the person before even getting intimate and seeing him make out with a total stranger in a club of all places was confusing, to say the least. “Where are you going?” Iwaizumi grabs Daichi since he just picked up his wallet and was about to leave. “Uhm, he told me to sleep with him.” Daichi responds with his voice shaking, obviously nervous from what was unfolding. “What? Do you know what he meant by that? Daichi’s about to have his first one night stand! Holy fucking shit! What the actual fuck?!” Bokuto interjects and hits Daichi’s shoulder repeatedly, a little too excited for Daichi’s sexcapade. Iwaizumi, on the other hand, is still too shocked, only staring at Daichi with dead, confused eyes. “Bro, go! Don’t keep him waiting!” Bokuto says, pushing Daichi away.

\-----

The pair arrived at a motel that Sugawara seemed to drop by often. He didn’t ask a lot of questions at the reception, he prepared the payment without hearing the price, and he was familiar with the setup of the room they’re in. Daichi was sitting on the bed and realized fully what was happening. He was tense and it showed and a lot of thoughts were running through his head. “Nervous? I don’t think this is your first time, though. Based on how you returned my kisses earlier.” Sugawara said as he slowly started removing his accessories and placing them neatly on a table. “Yeah… it’s just that… uhm… this is my first time sleeping with a stranger,” Daichi was cautious in replying, thinking that maybe it’d be a turn off to someone who seemed so wild and out there. “Oh… okay. I’ll make your first real good then~” Sugawara honestly didn’t care if it was his first one night stand, so long as Daichi wasn’t a virgin. Daichi gulps nervously as he watches Sugawara take out packets of lube and condoms from his small purse and settle it down on the bedside table. “You can back out if you want, I can’t have sex with someone who isn’t entirely sure. I’m assuming you’re sure if you’re still here when I come back. I’d still want to hear you say you’re certain, though. Consent matters~” Sugawara says while entering the bathroom, he recalls his first one night stand and treats Daichi how he wanted to be treated back then. He didn’t have anything to do in the bathroom but he wanted to give Daichi some alone time to think things through. Daichi’s heart starts to pound intensely, he wasn’t too sure what he wanted.  _ I mean, there are feelings when we do this, right? We’re both interested in each other, that's why we’re here. Fuck, what if my uneasiness makes my performance bad? If I leave now, will he find another guy to sleep with? I don’t want that. Should I just do this? Maybe I could still get his number and take him on a date? Oh, that would be nice. Okay, I’m doing this.  _ Daichi was in deep thought, pep talking himself, and he hears the bathroom door click. 

Sugawara walks out, brushing his hand through his hair and casually smiles at Daichi. “So? Are you certain you want to do this?” Sugawara asks for consent, he’s wild but he would never force himself on someone else. “Yeah. I’m sure.” Daichi responds, relaxing his tense body. “Ok, then. You’re a top or a bottom?” Sugawara asks, walking around the room and adjusting the lights. “Top,” Daichi says sheepishly, feeling timid again due to how straightforward Sugawara is. “Ok, good. I’m a switch but I like being bottom better.” Sugawara states, as he walks seductively towards Daichi. The silver-haired boy knew he had to take the lead to help calm Daichi’s nerves. He draws his lips close to Daichi, licks the nervous boy’s lips lightly before finally connecting them. The kiss was gentle but progressively getting rougher. Sugawara darts his tongue out for entrance and Daichi opens up, their tongues wrestling each other, tasting each other’s saliva. Daichi suddenly remembers something and pulls away, “I don’t even know your name.” Sugawara just smirks softly, starts unbuttoning Daichi’s top while whispering, “You can call me anything you want.” Daichi immensely wanted to know the beautiful man’s name and felt sad with the secretive nature. Daichi feels his head go blank and his breath hitch as Sugawara plants small kisses on his neck down to his chest while palming his growing erection. Sugawara proceeds to remove Daichi’s top and pushes him on the bed and puts on a striptease for Daichi, slowly taking off his clothes, leaving his underwear on. Daichi starts breathing heavily seeing Sugawara’s body slowly being revealed, he’s slender and his skin was fair, fueling Daichi’s desire for him.  _ I want to touch you _ , Daichi thought as lust and uneasiness churned his stomach. Sugawara mounts Daichi and lands their lips together again, roughly, with their tongues licking and fighting each other and Daichi removes the rest of his clothes without breaking the kiss. Sugawara trails down to Daichi’s neck, sucking, leaving marks and bites as he moves lower, making Daichi groan softly. Sugawara arrives at Daichi’s erection, kissing the length through the cloth before removing it completely to reveal a throbbing dick. Sugawara kisses the tip, licking the leaking precum before placing it in his mouth, coating it with his saliva. Daichi grabs Sugawara’s hair and moans softly, overwhelmed by the intense pleasure he was feeling. Sugawara continues to bob his head, going deeper each time until the entire length is in his mouth, touching his throat. “I’m close…” Daichi announces and when Sugawara hears this he sucks on Daichi harder, pushing him to his orgasm. Daichi’s body shivers, moans, and breathes erratically as he releases his load into Sugawara’s mouth which gets swallowed. “You tired? I haven’t had my fun yet, though.” Sugawara lewdly says, lying down in front of Daichi, spreading his legs to give view to his hole. Daichi bites his lips and pushes Sugawara down, crashing their lips together while reaching for the lube on the bedside table. He breaks the kiss, trying to open the packet, and pours a liberal amount on his fingers before pushing a digit into Sugawara’s twitching hole. Sugawara whimpers as the finger exits and enters him, “Oh Daichi, that feels so good. Your finger is so - Ah~” Sugawara gets cut off as he feels another finger enter him, scissoring him open, exploring his warm inside. Daichi continues to stretch Sugawara for some time and Sugawara starts getting impatient, “You know, I can take some pain. This isn’t my first rodeo… So put it in already.” Daichi becomes flustered once again due to Sugawara’s bluntness but complies with the pale boy’s impatient request. He begins to pound slowly, increasing his pace steadily. Each pound is met with a lewd noise coming from the boy below him which only riled him up even more. They both reach their climax and Daichi collapses on top of Sugawara, trying to catch his breath. “Fuck, that was good.” Sugawara says, inhaling between words. Sugawara wants to go for a few more rounds and Daichi goes with it till they fuck each other’s brains out and slump beside each other in bed, covered in sweat. 

Daichi suddenly feels awkward again, not knowing what to do after they had sex.  _ Should we cuddle? Or are we leaving? Should I buy food? Should I shower?  _ Daichi’s mind is filled with so many questions again and turns to Sugawara to start a conversation but sees the man asleep already. Daichi, a tad bit disappointed about not having a conversation, doesn’t bother waking him up and tries to get some sleep as well, comforting himself that they can talk when morning comes.

\-------------

  
Daichi wakes up, eyes half open, feeling the spot beside him and realizes it was empty. He sits up and sighs, holding his head between his hands.  _ Is this how one night stands usually end like? We can’t even have a decent conversation? Fuck me and my expectations,  _ Daichi thinks to himself, feeling very dejected. He gets up from the bed, looking around hoping to see a note like those he sees in romcoms but to his dismay… there was no note to be found. Daichi goes to the bathroom to shower, wallowing at his sadness and desire to meet the nameless man again. 


End file.
